Talk:1912/@comment-5014819-20120225002857/@comment-5014819-20120225152615
if i wrote the show i would make the originals move on to activating their witch powers, having the four become vampire witches but klaus become vampire-werewolf-witch, and the other originals fighting to become as powerful as he is i would put more delena scenes where elena is actually showing interest in damon and not pretending to like him only to push him away i would upgrade matt into a supernatural storyline, maybe meet some girl who is actually a demon or something i would make a klaus-tyler-caroline love triangle and both fued for her love i would make the storyline of the serial killer be meredith is actually working with her brother cristian to kill off the council because of revenge for not protecting their family over the generations-tobias, thomas, logan, and involve a storyline where alarics ring is permantely broken and he goes to bonnie to rejuice it and maybe have a huge twist no one ever saw coming and have an alaric/bonnie love going on, since alarics thing with isobel, jenna and meredith didnt work and ultimately in the season finale, i would have no one die or be killed, but be a cultination of the originals fighting with each other, the serial killer story coming to a head and every other storyline coming to a head Three unexpected kisses: Elena kissing Damon, not out of pity, but of love Klaus kissing Caroline Alaric kissing Bonnie I would also have a scene where Elena actually explains to stefan she still has true feelings and loves him but might love damon, but damon hears and elena sees him so he runs away I would also have the originals all split apart and klaus, rebekah and kol all living in his mansion and the white oak ash be destroyed along with the daggers and newly reborn white oak tree permantely, saying its time to move on i would also have cristian fight off against stefan or damon and his intentions be shown as him working for his lover which turns out to be Sage, and it turns out while Meredith thinks this is a revenge killing, its actually Sage attempting to get rid of the vampire haters and actually revamp the world wanting all humans to become vampires and to get rid of the other supernaturals who she sees as competition, witches, hybrids, ghosts,werewolves, etc. i would have matt have a sexual scene with this girl whom he meets, who is actually, yes, a succubus but its unknown to him, but to us, the viewers we see what she really looks like and also i would have cristian turn meredith and make her a vampire so he can have a vampire family, and then a scene where Sage reunites with Damon in his depressive state, and revamps the vampire whom we saw in S1, as Stefan continued to become a less ripper this season, Damon is going to be a ripper again. And the final scene of S3 would be like this, very similar to the scene in S2 the return where damon comes in and kisses elena and jeremy walks in and damon kills him, claiming he wants to be a vampire Elena gets ready for bed, but a depressed Damon comes in and talks crazy and realizes no one will ever love him, then bonnie and jeremy come in and say hi but damon isnt in the mood and says, sometimes i do things i dont have to do.... this is one of them, he immediately snaps jeremys neck and throws him down the stairs, puts blood in bonnies mouth and snaps her neck, making her a vampire, then goes to elena and kisses her, saying, I've finally realized you can never be mine, but after what I do to you, you wont be Stefans either, and in this huge move no one expected, Damon puts blood in her mouth, and says I love you Elena, dont ever forgive me and snaps her neck, he then walks out of the house in a silent montage with him and a liquor bottle as he meets up with katherine and both have sex as she asks why he is in such a cheery mood, and he whispers, looks like you'll have some competition Katherine, she looks at him funny, as he whispers, I turned Elena into a vampire, and laughs as he passes out and katherine is in shock and the season ends